Trusting Him
by Cheezy-Romancers.21
Summary: This is my friend and I's first story so don't be harsh. What would you do if you lost a close friend? And to make it twise as bad you find out your boyfriend has betrayed you? What would you do? This is a story of jace and clary's struggles to find each other... again.
1. Chapter 1

Prologe:

Izzy's pov

As I ran from a greater demon, heart beating at a unhealthy rate all I could think about was my family. Jace, Alec, Mom, Dad even Clary and Simon. But Max was the one I was concentrated on, I had to try. Try and defeat it, for him. I rounded a corner and entered a dark alley way,but it was a dead end. It had cornered me I stare up at its intruiged face and thought to my self; "My life is scary as fuck." As i take my last breath I murmered to my self, "I'll be with you soon Max."

Chapter 1:

Jace's POV

F.M.L. I thought to myself. This couldn't be happening, not again. Oh Izzy why did this happen to you?... YOU of all people, why couldn't it have been me?! You had so much to offer; your knowledge and skill of the electrum whip. You were a pro this shouldn't have happened but now, you're gone.

Today i am here... at your funeral. First Max, now you. What did our family do to deserve this cruelty? As we all stood around your casket I looked across and saw the love of my life, Clary. I could see her crying. Face burried deep in her hands and felt my heart break with sadness even more so now. Then suddenly i felt something snake around my arm i looked down and saw Maia's hand wrapped around my arm. I looked at her face and saw her wink. as she strutted away she looked back obviously thinking I was confused and didnt know what she was getting at. Oh believe me you I knew. but as i went to follow her I looked back at Clary. I felt for even considering doing what i was about to do, but what Clary didn't know won't hurt her. Besides i needed to get my mind off of Izzy.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own the tmi characters they belong to cassandra clare!

Chapter 2

Jaces POV

I began to follow Maia, heart raceing, mind spinning. I was beginning to think what could happen if by some chance Clary found out. My life would be ruined. But I managed to get my mind off that. I looked up and saw Maia enter a door leading to a small yet private room. I continued on entering the small room after maia.

"So was there a reason you wanted me to follow you?" I asked obviously knowing the answer.

"Yes." Maia said in a light yet seductive voice. Just then Maia linked her arms around my neck leaned in and started to kiss me. I kissed her back, even though I loved Clary I could'nt resist, couldn't stop my self. It started off soft and harmless, then grew more intence. Just then Maia stopped, I could tell something was wrong, so I turned my head and saw the door was slightly ajar. I saw clary standing just inside the door way beautiful red hair and green eyes glaring at me and Maia... She looked tromatized. She looked disgusted.

Clary's POV

My heart stopped for a moment but when I say stopped I mean completely stopped. I couldn't believe he'd do this to me!

"How could you Jace?!" I screamed at him. To say I was hurt was a HUGE understatemint.

"Clary I-" Jace started but I cut him off.

"I thought you loved me!" I started to scream but then I stopped. I shouldn't be sad and depressed , I should be PISSED!

"You know what? I am so done, go have fun with your new girfriend!" I sneered both at him and that little trap Maia. I turned my head an started to advance forward.

"Wait Clary dont, I can explain!" Jace called at me. I ignored his offer to explain and kept walking but as soon as I started to notice tears rolling down my face I started to run. I had to get away fast, I ran past the funeral party but Magnus and Alec must have noticed, because they followed me and eventually caught up. As I stopped in the hallway I turned and saw them catch up. When they finally caught up Magnus looked me up and down then finally at my face.

"Clary honey I know losing Izzy is hard but she wouldn't want you to be crying now, would she?" Magnus asked.

"Im not crying about that!" I screamed.

"What other reason do you have to cry?" Alec asked

"Jace cheated on me Alec! How would YOU feel if Magnus did that to you?!" I asked him.

"Oh I'm so sorry Clary we didnt realize he'd do that. What a little shit head! Just because he's got looks he thinks he can do what ever pleases him. He thinks he can walk all over people." Magnus exclaimed.

"Well I need to get away from him for a while, so I'm making a portal and finding somewhere to stay."

"Honey you can't expect Alec and I not to follow. So were coming with. You say you need to get away I have this Magnifacent two bedroom cottage on Vancouver Island."

"Hold on Canada?! I was thinking more along the lines of Chicago or Boston."

"Well do ya got any imidiate places to stay in Chicago or Boston?"

"Well no.."

" I guess its settled then, we're going to Canada." Magnus grabbed Alecs hand and said, "I'll start on that portal.

Read and Review please


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the tmi series cassandra clare does

Chapter 3:

Jaces POV:

As I watched Clary furiously storm out of the room I called at her to come back so I could explain, but she refused. She didn't even consider my offer. I was furious with myself, and with Maia. How could I kiss Maia!? I was in love with Clary. I turned to look at Maia. Her face was stunned; it seems as though we were both disappointed in our selves

"Maia I don't-"

"Jace I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Maia it was my-"

"No, Jace just stop. It's my fault not yours. I kissed YOU not the other way around." she interrupted once again.

"I have to follow her." I said immediately and ran out the door. I looked left and right and left again. But couldn't manage to see Clary or the direction she ran. My heart dropped and my head was spinning. What had I done?

Clary POV

I took a step toward the portal Magnus had created. And I questioned myself. Was I being over reactive? Of course I wasn't Jace kissed Maia! He cheated!

"So this will take us to Vancouver Island?" I asked Magnus

"Sure thing kitten." Magnus said jokingly

"To be more specific Courtney, It's a town just off the coast of the pacific." Alec added.

"Whenever you're ready," Magnus said "we're right behind you."

I took a deep breath in and took a step toward the portal. When I stepped into the portal the feeling of falling into a deep hole came and all i could think of was, " I hate couldn't you feel like I don't know something HAPPIER?"

When I stepped out onto rocks and l looked around I had my breath stolen from me... it was AMAZING! I had to get my sketch book and pencils out later to draw it.

Magnus POV

When I stepped out of the portal all I could think of was " poor Clary"

I can't believe Jace had done that to my kitten... and yes Clary is my kitten. Kitten looked so heartbroken and betrayed I HAD to get her out of there. So i brought her and my Darling Alec to my cottage in Canada. I never liked to come here specifically but I had to so kitten could get away from Jace. JACE... next time I see him I am going to go all warlock on his ass! He hurt kitten AND Alec I know that Alec wasn't showing his hurt but I could see it in his eyes.

I AM GOING TO HURT JACE IF I EVER SEE HIM AGAIN!

Clary POV

As I continued to admire the amazing lake, the forest surrounding the cottage, and the large one story cottage I could still feel the heart break and betrayal from Jaces cheating ways. I reached into my pocket so i could get my I phone to listen to some music but then I realised that I had forgotten it in New York at the institute. Along with my sketch book and every single one of my possesions. I turned to Magnus and Alec and said, " Magnus, Alec we forgot one tiny detail... WE FORGOT OUR CLOTHES AND EVERYTHING ELSE!" I started to panick what are we gonna do?!

"Kitten dear calm down. Who do you think you are with?" Magnus asked.

"Magnus the High Warlock of Brookllyn?" I said

"Exactly I have enough money gathered from the last centuries to buy out all of the stores in the U.S.A. so lets go shopping for new stuff tomorrow but today we all need to have a rest from the excruciating events that happened today."

When we entered the cottage i could immediatly see the living room. It was grand and spacious with to conjoined long couches against the wall and a flat screen tv that rested ontop of a shelf that had many dvds stored in it. I when to another room and saw that kitchen all stainless steel appliances running fridge and everything. I left the kitchen and saw that there was only the two rooms left to look at. I opened both the doors to see which was biiger or smaller. I saw that the first door I opened had the smaller bedroom so i yelled out to Magnus and Alec

"I chose the smallest bedroom so you and Alec can have more room kay Magnus?" His reply came shortly after.

"Ok Clary thanks!" Magnus yelled out.

On closer inspection of my room it had a smalle bed but an amazing wooden chest that I knew I would use for my art supplies that I would get tomorrow... aaahhh tomorrow, shopping I said to myself in my head.

PREPARE FOR A BAD DAY... I HATE shopping.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!?


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own the TMI series Cassandra Clare does!

Chapter 4

Jace's POV:

I awoke in the morning with a heavy feeling of guilt in my heart. I opened my eyes and looked around the small room. It was the same old, same old small yet incredibly organized room I'd had at the institute for years.

"Fuck," I said to myself. So it wasn't a dream, I really had messed up that bad. Even though I did realize Clary didn't plan on forgiving me any time soon or ever for that matter. I HAD to try, try and earn her forgiveness. Whatever it took, I'd be willing to do it…for Clary.

I rounded a corner and looked up only to see the sign for the florist shop I'd only been looking for since 2:00 o-clock. It was now 3:00 o-clock and I entered the florist shop and looked around. I had no idea what I was supposed to get Clary. Don't take me wrong, of course I knew what Clary's favorite flower was but it was native to Idris. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn't? Well whatever kind of boyfriend I'd be, it probably wasn't worse than a cheating one…

"Are you looking for something?" The woman behind the counter asked me. She looked about thirty was rather tall and had wavy bleach blonde hair that could almost pass as white. I assumed she was the florist.

"I'm looking for a gift for my girlfriend." I replied.

"Awe, how cute, ¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬¬what's the special occasion?"

"I wouldn't really call it an occasion." I murmured to myself.

"Oh no, what did you do?" she asked me. I sighed and looked slightly to my left.

"Oh I'm sorry that was completely unprofessional of me, it's really none of my business."

"No it's okay." I said to her. "I was just going through a bad time and thought it was a reasonable excuse for messing up."

"Well do you at least know what her favorite kind of flower is? "She asked

"Uhh, yes but I don't think your shop carries them." I replied

"Well just tell me what their called or what they look like. I'll have a look in the back for you."

"No I really don't-"

"You're a Nephilim aren't you? "She interrupted.

I raised my left eyebrow slightly and looked at her name tag. It said her name was Acacia, I Then asked her the same question;

"What do you mean? Are you Nephilim?"

She only laughed, "No, of course not I'm Fey."

"Oh, well in that case her favorite flower is the Medianox; the midnight flower." I explained to her. She laughed.

"Then your right we don't have them, sorry. "She apologized.

"No its okay, It's not like I expected to walk in here and see bouquets of them hanging on the wall."

She started to turn and walk out from behind the counter towards wear I was standing.

"Pardon my rudeness, but do you mind if I ask u something?" she took another step forward and almost looked as though she was staring into my eyes.

"Of course not," I said questioningly.

"Your Valentine's son, aren't you?"

I hesitated before answering. "I wouldn't exactly call him a father, but yes."

She smiled then said "I could tell, you do look like him you know that?"

I flinched and tried for a smile. "I should probably be going soon. Do you have any suggestions?" I gestured at the flowers.

"Calla Lilies are quite beautiful."

"Okay I'll take a dozen." I said and gave Acacia twenty dollars. She walked back behind the counter and arranged them into a bouquet. She handed the bouquet to me and smiled.

"Thanks." I said and walked out of the shop.

Clary POV

I hate to say this but I'd rather fight a demon and get scratched than do this... I HATE shopping! Right now I was with Magnus and Alec at a furniture store. I had gotten myself a desk, clothes drawer and so many other things. Magnus got the same thing for him and Alec's room. We went to the register and paid for our furniture pieces. When no one was looking Magnus flashed everything to the cabin.

"Alright, now for the fun stuff!" Magnus said with a mischievous smirk on his face. "We are going to shop for clothes and EVERYTHING ELSE WE NEED kitten!" He screamed out

"Do we HAVE to Magnus?" I asked him.

"Yes we do now come on I'm flashing us there!" Magnus quietly explained. I went beside him grabbed his arm and prayed that this would be over soon. When we got there Magnus immediately dragged Alec and I to Stiches, Urban Planet, Forever 21 and many other stores.

When I was in Suzy's I grabbed this beautiful emerald green dress that went to my knees and had black lace around the bottom. It was strapless and had enough cleavage to make boys eyes wander, that's for sure! It hugged my every curve which surprised me.. I thought I had none. As much as it looked good I didn't think it was right for me.

"Of course this doesn't look good on you," I muttered to myself" that's probably why Jace cheated on you.. I thought "Because you don't look good in this type of clothing." I said to myself.

"Well I think you look beautiful." A voice behind me said. I spun around just to face a very muscular chest. I looked up and saw one of the most handsome guys I have ever seen. He was tall probably over six feet had blonde hair and the most intense gray eyes I have ever seen.

"Who are you?" I asked. I seriously didn't want to be talking to a stalker or anything.

"Sorry my name is Cole. I couldn't help but hear what you said to yourself," he said aloud "if you think you aren't beautiful you need to get your eyes checked." He exclaimed. "Besides if a guy cheated on you he probably isn't worth it, OH and I forgot to ask," he said "What's your name beautiful ?" He asked me.

I snapped out of my shock and answered, "Sorry about that my name is Clary"

"Well Clary if you still doubt your beauty gives me a call sometime." Cole said while handing me a piece of paper. He looked at me once more and then left. I let the breath I was holding out and looked around since the mirror was outside the door I could see the shop. I didn't see Magnus or Alec so I assumed they went to another store. I quickly got changed back into my clothes and decided to listen to Cole. I bought the dress. I walked outside and dialed Magnus's cell. He picked up and said he was at the pharmacy. I headed inside and met Magnus and Alec.

"After this we're done right Magnus?" I asked him, Gathering everything that I needed. There that would last me a while.

"Yes kitten after we get the stuff I need we can go." He replied. So he quickly got his things and we left. When we got to the cabin I plopped onto my bed not bothering to take anything off and fell asleep. That night I dreamt of intense grey eyes... that belonged to Cole.

READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT own the TMI series Cassandra Clare does!

Chapter 5

Simons POV:

I walked up the few steps leading to Clary's front door. I hadn't talked to her since the funeral; even then we didn't speak much. Izzy's death had caused devastation in all of us, Especially for Maryse and Robert Lightwood. After losing their youngest son Max they didn't quite seem the same, and this defiantly didn't help.¬¬¬

I knocked on the door. When there was no answer I searched the drive way trying to see if they were home, sure enough I saw Luke's truck. This time I tried the door bell, and Jocelyn answered. She wasn't looking directly at me either, like she was sting off at something in the distance. She had red marks around her eyes, like the ones you get after fighting back tears, or wiping them away.

"Jocelyn, is everything okay?" I asked Clay's mother.

She looked at me as she began to speak; "Simon, have you seen Clary?"

"No. Why? What's going on?"

"Clary's not here. Nobody's talked to her since the funeral."

I couldn't believe it Clary? Missing? "Is anybody else missing?" I asked Jocelyn.

The phone stated to ring.

"No," she said and picked up the phone. "Hold on."

She answered the phone. As she greeted the caller and proceeded to nod and ask questions I sat there blankly cursing quietly to myself. Going over in my mind what could have possibly happened to Clary, or where she could have gone and why, of course I had no idea. Valentine was out of the picture so he couldn't have taken her. The only two thing's I could come up with was; Isabelle. She had died a couple of days ago and Clary had seemed pretty upset. But she wouldn't have run away because of that. Shadowhunter's where supposed to be used to this kind of stuff. Death was a frequent thing when you were a Shadowhunter.

The only other thing I could come up with was; Jace. Something could have happened between her and Jace. It would have had to be pretty horrible for her to react like this though. They had gone through rough times before. It would have to be worse.

Jocelyn had just got off the phone.

"Simon. That call, Alec and Magnus are missing to."

"Have you spoken to Jace yet?" I asked

"No, but-"I cut her off.

"I'll talk to him. See if he knows where Clary might have gone. Or if he at least has an idea."

Alec's POV:

I looked across the table at Clary. It's hard to believe that we didn't always get along. She looked incredibly bored though. Magnus was the more social one, but he was making breakfast. She sighed.

"What do you think we should do today Clary?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"Well I've never been here, have you?" she replied.

"Magnus obviously you've been here what should we do?" I asked Magnus.

"Well we should probably call Jocelyn. I imagine she's freaking out."

"Oh my god, I totally forgot. She's going to kill me." Clary said.

"Well we don't want that to happen, I'll call her." Magnus said.

Magnus was already cooking he didn't need to deal with Jocelyn. "No I will your busy already." I said.

"Thanks Alec." Magnus said. He started over toward me then kissed me. Everyone new but it still somehow surprised me every time he kissed me.

When I left the living room I called at Magnus "Where's the phone?"

"It's on the table beside the couch!" Magnus called. I picked up the phone and started to dial Jocelyn's number.

Clary's POV:

As Alec was dialing my mom to tell her and everyone else that we were fine I started thinking about Cole. He was a good looking guy that's for sure I mean I would have to be blind to not notice those secretive grey eyes, that sexy bedraggled hair... HE WAS DROOL WORTHY! Don't even get me started with his body... but I was soon snapped out of my inner thoughts by Alec shouting to me.

"Clary, Your mom wants to talk to you!" He shouted I responded hastily scared what she was going to say.

"Hello mom." I responded. I reminded myself that I needed to soften her up to let me stay.

"Clary, is that you? Are you okay? Where are you?!-" I cut her off before any more questions could be asked.

"Yes mom it's me, of course I'm fine I'm with Magnus and Alec, and I'm in Canada." I responded every single question.

"Ok." My mom responded she hesitated but asked the question I really didn't want to answer. "Why did you leave Clary? And before you ask yes you're allowed to stay in Canada but only because Alec and Magnus are with you."

"Why don't you ask JACE mom I bet he knows... Well mom I have to go I'm sorry but I'm tired hungry and have stuff to do." I replied. I didn't mean to snap at I just did.

"Okay sweetie," my mom replied" call me later" she responded then hung up after I said goodbye. The truth is I didn't really have to leave. I just wanted to call Cole. He is someone who seems friendly enough I thought to myself. But little did I know Cole and I would become much more than friends.

End of this chapter guys... Read and review what you guys think of it!


End file.
